Cylinder head gaskets are in common use today, particularly for diesel engines for heavy duty vehicles, such as trucks. Diesel engines create significant pressures in the cylinders and require robust sealing systems to prevent leakage and gasket failures. Gasket failures can include, for example, compression losses and exhaust gases being forced into the cooling system, leading to engine overheating and engine wear.
Several known cylinder head gaskets seal and operate satisfactorily but are too expensive for some vehicles, engines or programs. These gaskets include a three layer carrier with a cylinder ring sealing member and elastomeric sealing members positioned around the openings for the coolant passages, push rods and oil passages. The three full layers for the carrier include a cold rolled steel layer and two layers of stainless steel.
There is a need for a cylinder head gasket which operates and performs as well as current gaskets, but which is less expensive. Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a gasket to fulfill that need.